


Wear No Disguise

by Eloarei



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Robot Unicorn Attack - Freeform, Technology, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ples receives an iPad from his company, and Veser promptly loads it full of games, which Ples swears he doesn't play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear No Disguise

Ples Tibenoch worked for quite the snazzy company. And as everyone knows, snazzy companies like to show off by buying their employees expensive things. So as soon as the Apple iPad was released, Ples had one, whether he liked it or not. It wasn't that he didn't like computers, as he was neither here nor there about them, but his desktop had never let him down, and his simple cell-phone functioned reasonably well, so it seemed unnecessary to carry around a strange little tablet that apparently aspired to be both, but managed to be neither. 

Veser, however, thought it was fantastic. “They just _gave_ this to you? For _free_?” 

“The company doesn't really consider it a gift,” Ples attempted to explain. “They see it as an investment.” 

But Veser wasn't particularly listening. “This thing's got Wi-Fi, right?” he asked, fiddling with the tiny switches and buttons on the sides. “Oh man, you should download some games for it!” 

Rolling his eyes fondly at the boy, Ples let him continue messing with the thing as he went to make some tea. By the time his drink was done steeping and he'd returned to the living room, Veser had emptied the older man's wallet, located his credit card, purchased a handful of select games, and was hard at work breaking in the too-new appliance. 

Ples considered the fact that he should probably not leave his wallet in sight when Veser was around, but doubted it would make a difference; the half-selkie boy somehow always found a way to get what he wanted. 

OoOoO

It was a good week or so later when the iPad was again brought up in conversation between the two. 

“So've you played any of those games I downloaded yet?” Veser asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

“N-not really,” Ples responded, sipping purposefully at his tea. “I h-haven't really had the time.” 

Veser frowned, wondering why the stutter, but shrugged it off and grinned. “Fine then, I'll play 'em for you!” 

Ples shook his head and smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, I left it at work last night. You'll have to find something else to entertain you.” 

“Hmm, that shouldn't be too hard,” the boy said, stretching his arms behind his head and grinning in a way that made Ples wonder how he put up with Veser, and simultaneously answered the question. 

OoOoO

Another week went by in relative normality, until Ples spotted Veser messing with something on the front of the refrigerator one early afternoon. 

“What are you up to...?” he asked curiously, startling Veser slightly. 

Ves jumped and spun around, but regained his composure quickly. A sly smile wormed itself onto his face, giving him the look of one plotting world domination. 

“So. You haven't been playing those iPad games much, have you?” 

Ples frowned. “N-not, not much. Why do you ask?” 

Veser slid up closer to the older man, still blocking his view of the refrigerator. “Now, you wouldn't be _lying_ to me, would you?” he asked, still with that Cheshire-cat smirk. 

“I- Veser, what-?” Ples sidestepped the young man after a moment of being taunted, and took a look at the very suspicious thing stuck with magnets to the fridge. 

“How did you get this?” he asked, somewhat appalled and equally embarrassed. 

“Oh, I have my ways,” Veser replied, playing up the mystery, before explaining, “It's called 'the internet', old man,” and socking him in the arm playfully. He pulled the print-out of a black-and-teal screenshot from its proud display on the fridge-front and waved it around in front of Ples' face. 

“And how come you didn't tell me you're so boss at Robot Unicorn Attack? What, like you've got some sort of dignity to uphold? Hah!” 

Ples grinned apologetically, and shrugged. “I suppose I was simply hesitant to brag about being good at a game that included rainbows and unicorns.” 

Veser scoffed. “Come on man, you're still living in the 20th century! Rainbows and unicorns are the _epitome_ of cool now-days.” 

Ples laughed, appreciating Veser's attempt at humoring him. 

“And anyway, you're really gonna have to show me some of your tricks,” Veser continued. “I suck at that game!” He stuck the printout back on the fridge and straightened it out before winking and springing teasingly towards the living room. “I'll even show you some of _my_ tricks in return!” 

' _How_ do _I put up with you?_ ,' Ples pondered rhetorically before shaking him head and following the boy's lead.


End file.
